Life through Palpatine's Eyes
by O.A. Garcia
Summary: A part of Palpatine's dreadful life under his cruel master,Darth Plagueis.


Seventeen-year-old Palpatine beheld from the floor the tip of his Master's red lightsaber after a heated and long train between them both, which ended evidently with the victory of the Master,

"You have improved, my padawan," said Plagueis turning his blade off and turning around to take his fallen Sith robe,

"Thanks, my master." Palpatine arose slowly, with a great intent to catch air for his exhausted body,

"But you still are of need to be less lazy and more eager to confront even in your times of exhaustion." The great and gloomy master turned around to see his padawan walking slowly before him, looking at the floor, "I sense anger in you, Palpatine."

"No, master."

"Yes you do feel, tell me the truth, for The Force speaks to me, and tells me what is in a person's thoughts and heart."

"I do feel anger, my master."

"But not any kind of anger! I sense frustration, my padawan. What were you going to do?"

His master's cold and dark voice entered into the young man's nerves, making him doubt if either he could lie or tell the truth, but there was no difference between the both, for he was ever watchful to these feelings, and he would be forced to tell the truth.

"Speak." Plagueis walked slowly yet menacing to Palpatine.

"To seek for any Sith remnants, for I sense The Dark Side strong around this planet of Rhen Var."

Darth Plagueis combed his padawan's hair back and with a face of surprise he said, "How interesting! Will your connection to The Force be deeper than mine? Some say that the apprentice may reach heights far taller than the master's. Will this be happening to you?" His hand combing his air was removed and it grasped the padawan's throat strongly, "Dare not to lie a Sith!" With The Force, the Dark Lord forced the apprentice's eyes to stare at his, yellow of anger, but showing eagerness to cause wounds, "And dare less to lie to your master!"

"Yes, milord." Palpatine resisted his tears of anger and hate to his unwished mentor.

"Tell me. What were you going to do?" He felt his master's fingers preparating to squeeze stronger,

"I was going to buy death sticks!"

Plagueis did not seem surprised, but his face showed an acrimonious smile, "Death sticks? What for?" The padawan did not utter a word, "To ease your pain in this training?" The Dark Master's fingernails nailed his throat.

"Y-y-yes." Palpatine began to feel difficulties in his breathing.

"You desired power, and who told you that such could be achieved in an easy way? Tell me!" He shook him by his throat expecting an answer,

"None, my master."

"I consider you as a son, and no father can accept lies from any son, thus he must forcefully punish his reckless boy." Blue lighting emerged from his grasping hand, running all throughout the padawan's body, screaming with pain as it grew over time and as it entered inside hiim. To buy death sticks does deserve a punishment, but this treatment was unfair and the only thing it showed was a desire to hurt! How could it be that Plagueis was so cruel?

Minutes later, when the punishment ended, Plagueis released his fingers from his padawan's throat by throwing him away far to the training chamber's wall with an immense strength. Palpatine released smoke from his body, especially from the holes his master's nails caused. Burning and nearly dry tears fell from his eyes as he tried to stand up clumsily.

"Just kill me!" he murmured, but with a desire for Plagueis to hear it.

"The Force is strong in you, I cannot avoid a perfect chance to follow the Sith lineage."

The young Sith stayed silent, saying no word while he stood with great difficulty.

"Where do you buy those death sticks?"

Palpatine said nothing and kept standing, staring at the floor, trying to recover his wounds by using The Force.

"Where?"

He was lifted into the air feeling uneasiness on his neck; Plagueis was choking him again.

"Where? Speak now!"

"In Coruscant!"

"So far? With my ship?"

The Dark Lord's words trembled throughout Palpatine's ears, forcing him to answer, "Yes."

Plagueis sighed with a chuckle and released him, but grabbed him by the hair and dragged him outside the training chamber to the abandoned temple's hallway. He dragged him all the way until reaching some stairs hidden behind a pillar at its end. He walked down those stairs and threw him into a cell that belonged to a great line in the wall of a corridor that ran across the stair's end.

"You shall learn to respect your superior's belongings and to be less reckless!" said Plagueis right after the electric barrier of the cell was closed. The Dark Lord turned around and left, closing the pillar and darkening the entire corridor.

Palpatine forgot the reckoning of the days that passed, with little water given by his master, and almost n food. The first days he wandered around the cell and talked alone: about his worries, his desires for vengeance, his forthcoming projects, like an Empire he desired to forge, to put both Jedi and Sith under his feet, working for him. The following days after those, he considered to practice The Force, thus he sat and began meditating, trying to see the people he knew, their future, their past. He saw the Jedi in their Temple, how they trained under the teachings of a small green alien thatched before them. Later, he saw something else, he did not know if it was a foresight or a peek far from the planet he was now: he saw someone vested in black, with a hood on and a decrepit face. He talked to another man in a black armour, wielding a cape who kneeled before the one in the robe. The breathings of this second man were high.

"_Lord Vader,"_ said the first man with an old voice.

"_Yes, my master,"_ answered the second one with a strong voice.

"_We have forged completely our Empire. The Jedi are lost and we, the Sith rule all over the Galaxy. Mostly because of your deeds."_

"_Thanks, my master."_

"_You are granted the highest rule after me. If anyone here shows any trace of disrespect to you, you have my permission to kill that person."_

"_You are fair and mighty, Lord Sidious."_

"_Indeed I am, fairest of all, even fairer than Darth Plagueis. Oh! I remember his deeds, which were most punishments with no sense, only carrying the desire to hurt. I gave him the death he deserved."_

"_You did, my master."_

"_Rise Lord Vader."_

The armoured man did as he was told, and Palpatine saw no more, but he came back to his senses. Who was that man in the black robe whose name was Sidious? How could he have accomplished a most similar object he dreamed to fulfil? In what way he has had a connection with Plagueis and was it true that he would eventually die? He couldn't find an answer to these questions, but he respected this man, he admired him.

After some weeks, Plagueis freed him.

"I hope these days had served of benefit to you," said the Dark Lord receiving his padawan after crossing the secret entrance behind the pillar. Palpatine remained silent and passed by his master's front.

That night, after a rough usual training of meditations, history of the Sith, fighting, and some more, Palpatine sneaked from the Temple while Plagueis slept, and he stole his ship as every past night. But his heading was different from that which he told; his heading was Naboo, for a reason that wasn't even in Plagueis's theories.

After many hours of flying, he arrived to Naboo in a rainy night. He landed in middle of a forest. After placing foot on the ground, Plapatine searched for something or someone between the trees, not calling names, but only staring at their treetops, until after a long time, someone jumped from one that was behind the him.

"So many time without seeing you, Palpatine," said calmly an attractive red skinned Twi'lek with green eyes and wearing none but a long loincloth and a black sheet covering her chest.

"Ferlia." Palpatine turned around and grabbed her waist while she wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed passionately.

"Palpatine, I thought I've lost you," said the Twi'lek sobbing slowly and gently the padawan's cheek, then she hugged him, "I don't want for you to lie for me, I wouldn't stand to lose you."

"I'll do something to help us both, don't worry."

"Stay here with me, don't go ever away again! If you die, I shall die by your side!"

"I want you to have a future, do not risk your life for me, I made a mistake in choosing his lore, don't bear it as I do."

Ferlia looked down with tears on her cheeks, but he lifted her look with his hand on her chin, kissing her once more. Then, they started a slow walk across the forest, appreciating each drop of water that fell upon them, enjoying their time together, with their hands held with a strength that only represented an immense love between them both.

The rain ended and Plapatine sensed something evil far behind them.

"Move aside!" he pushed Ferlia from him and drawing his lightsaber, he turned around and clashed blades with his master, who jumped where the Twi'lek was and lifted her by the neck as he did to him weeks before.

"You have a pretty girlfriend," said the Dark Lord.

"Leave her alone!" cried Palpatine, "She didn't do a thing to you!"

"You were far very smart to lie with that thing that you were buying death sticks! But I knew you were up to something this night, so I decided to follow your steps while you stupidly believed that I was asleep."

"Leave her alone!" the padawan insisted.

"You never learn."

He lit his lightsaber once more and cut the woman's throat, getting a cry of despair by Palpatine.

"How could you!" The enraged apprentice drew his lightsaber and jumped in a great speed to Plagueis, engaging a terrible duel with clashes mostly heard and lights mostly seen. They moved slowly between the trees, from which they climbed on one of them, continuing their battle. They jumped to another, and another, and another, without ceasing the movement of their blades, with a never seen anger acting on them. They jumped back to the ground and kept on with the struggle, until Darth Plagueis stroke Palpatine's leg, wounding it seriously. The Master used The Force to faint Palpatine.

He woke up on the same cell he had to dwell in for all these weeks. He felt a terrible anger to this mentor, thus he decided definitely to make something that would fix all these mistakes. With great rage, he used The Force in a terrible magnitude to destroy the computer that made his electric barrier, vanquishing it. He escaped and crumbled the pillar that guarded this room down. Then he went to his master's room. How he enjoyed this moment while watching him in his sleep. His desires turned real. He put on Plagueis's black Sith robe and too his lightsaber. He stood by the bed and lit it above the heart of this sleeping body, stabbing it and killing him. But he didn't have enough with it, so he went cutting more and more from that despiteful corpse until his anger walked away. When it happened, he stared at the pieces of Plagueis and said: "Henceforth, in respect for he who I have seen in my vision, I shall be named Darth Sidious." And he left, putting his hood on and covering his face.


End file.
